Feels Like Home
by HistoryObsessed92
Summary: It has been one year since Amanda Price first entered the fictional world of Pride and Prejudice. What will things be like when she returns, and what sort of events will take place that will change the entire plot of Pride and Prejudice?
1. Chapter 1 Visitors

Chapter 1. (Visitors)

As I slept very soundly, I was dreaming that I was back in Jane Austen's world of Pride and Prejudice. In the dream, Mr. Darcy and I were getting married, and everyone was around us, while we sat in the carriage. I saw Jane, Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, Mary, Lydia, Kitty, and everyone else whom I had met when I was there. I was smiling and so was Mr. Darcy... his smile that had made me weak in the knee's, when he first showed it to me, that time when we first kissed.

Suddenly, my dream was disturbed and I was awaken from my deep sleep, by giggles coming from the bathroom. I groaned as I slowly got out of bed and went to see who was in there.

I opened the door and to my surprise I saw Lydia and Kitty Bennett standing there, holding up a pair of my underwear, as though they were observing it.

"Lydia... Kitty?" I said, as I rubbed my eyes, thinking that I was dreaming. The both of them smiled widely.

"Hello Miss. Price! How long it has been since we have seen you." Kitty said. I definitely knew that I wasn't dreaming.

"Wow! I can't believe you two are in my bathroom now... the first time, it was Elizabeth. Please tell me that she and Mr. Darcy got married?" I said, as I picked my underwear up off the floor, where Lydia had dropped it when I had walked in the bathroom.

Lydia and Kitty nodded in unison.

"So, it finally happened... they fell in love?" I asked. I was upset inside and disappointed, in my own selfish way, at hearing that Mr. Darcy married. I had fallen so in love with him last year, but I could not let that bother me so much anymore, because I was the one who chose to go back home, to my time.

The girls looked at each other and then Lydia shook her head and replied,

"No, Miss. Price. Lizzie married Mr. Darcy because she had too, she had no other choice."

I was surprised when I heard Lydia say this. Why on earth would Elizabeth be forced to marry Mr. Darcy? How could that have happened, it is not in any Pride and Prejudice copy I had ever read. There has only ever been ONE version of the book, and it is the one, by Jane Austen, that was published in 1813, and as everyone knows, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy get married because they fell in love.

"But Lydia, that doesn't make any sense... Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were supposed to fall in love. I don't get it."

"Lizzie married Mr. Darcy because papa died exactly six months ago, only two weeks after you had left and gone home. The head injury that he had suffered, the one that you treated, is what killed him. That is what the doctor told us." She paused for a few seconds, and then continued.

"After papa's death, we had no way at keeping the house, and we were all upset and wondering where we would live when the house got taken away from us. Then, not long after, Lady Katherine showed up at the house asking to speak with my mother... Jane and Mr. Collins had come with her. Jane had begged Lady Katherine to find a solution for us to keep the house. She finally came up with the idea that Lizzie would marry Mr. Darcy, so she would have money to give us, so we could keep the house."

I could hear the quiver in Lydia's voice as she told me this. I embraced her, because it was sad to hear that Mr. Bennett had died.

"I am so sorry girls, it is most sad to hear about your father." Kitty nodded.

"Is this why you have come here?" I asked.

"It is one of the reasons, Miss. Price, but there is another..." Kitty replied. I nodded and she continued.

"You remember our cousin, Mr Collins... the man that Jane married?"

Mr. Collins... ugh just the sound of his name made me grimace. I remembered how so very creepy of a man he had been, and how I had been engaged to him... of course, that was until Mr. Wickham spread the false rumour that my father was a fish monger. Mr. Collins quickly changed his mind about marrying me when he had found that out, and how glad I was!

"Yes, I remember him..." I replied.

"Well, he died two months ago. Jane is now a widow, with a four month old daughter. We all knew that she never at all loved Mr. Collins, but after his death she began to change rapidly. Mama and her began arguing a lot, so she packed up her belongings and left with her child, and we did not see or hear from her." ...

"Then, two weeks later, we went to visit Elizabeth at Pemberly house, and to our surprise, Jane was there with her daughter... we were all relieved to know that she was safe and well. Mama asked her why she had left and not written to let us know where she had gone. Jane apologized to us, and said that she had just needed to get away because she could not handle being in Meryton after Mr. Collins death." Kitty explained. I sighed in relief that nothing had happened to Jane and that Lydia, Kitty, Mary, and Mrs. Bennett, knew where she was.

"I have to go and see Jane and Elizabeth, please... can I go back with you?" I asked. Lydia and Kitty could hear that I was serious and that I really wanted to, so they both nodded.

"Of course you may Miss. Price... it will be refreshing to have you stay with us again."

Lydia said with a smile. I followed her and Kitty through the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Return to Meryton

Chapter 2. (Return to Meryton)

Once again, I was back in the fictional world of Pride and Prejudice. Back in the fictional town of Meryton, where I had been just one year before. It felt like forever since I had first walked the upstairs hall of the Bennett house, and this time I was not nervous, because I knew the place well, and all the people in it.

I looked over my shoulder, at the door, and watched it shut tightly. I sighed and turned back to look at Lydia and Kitty who were walking towards the stairs.

"Come Miss. Price, mama will want to see you." I followed the girls down the attic stairs. When we got to the hallway, where all the bedrooms were, I saw Mary come out of her room. It took her a few seconds to realize who I was.

"Miss. Price, you are back!" Mary said. I smiled and replied,

"Yes, I have returned to see Elizabeth and Jane."

"Then we must go with you to Pemberly house then, we would like to visit, for we have not in two weeks, it is not often we go." Mary said.

"Yes, so we must go tell mama that we are going to Pemberly house, and you also need to change. Did you bring your own dresses this time?" Kitty asked.

"No, I didn't exactly have time to pack any clothes." Kitty looked at her sisters, as though they were thinking of what I could wear.

"Well Elizabeth left most of her gowns here because as the wife of a very wealthy man like Mr. Darcy, she had to have a new wardrobe of high quality dresses that are suitable for high society, like Miss. Bingley has. Although, I do not see why Miss. Bingley needs all her high society dresses anymore, for she is now being ignored by Lady Katherine, because she married Mr. Wickham without permission." Lydia said, with jealously in her tone, because she had wanted Mr. Wickham for herself.

MISS. BINGLEY MARRIED WICKHAM! I was shocked to hear this, but I did see that they began a connection when they first met, ast year, whie I was here. - I had forgotten about Miss. Bingley, the woman who admitted to me that she also was attracted to women, after she found out that I had lied to her brother and said I liked only women, when he had tried to kiss me. Obviously I was not attracted to women, it was just something I said to keep Mr. Bingley from trying to pursue me, because he was supposed to be with Jane. By god, I remember that being the most awquward moment of my life.

"Indeed she did, and Lady Katherine was furious with her. I remember being at Pemberly house, with Lizzie, about a week before she married Mr. Darcy. Lady Katherine came barging in the room, very angry, and she pulled Miss. Bingley out of the room with her. We did not hear what she was saying to her, but when Miss. Bingley came back in the room, she announced to everyone that she had to leave because she had to be somewhere. The next day we found out, from Lizzie, that Mr. Wickham and Miss. Bingley had been married four days before, and that explained the unexpected visit of Lady Katherine to Pemberly house." Kitty explained to me.

"Wow, there has definitely been much that has changed since I was last here. It all seems wrong, because everything that has happened is not the way it ought to be." I said. Lydia, Mary, and Kitty, gave me a strange look.

"Oh Miss. Price you have not changed one bit." Mary said. I knew what she meant... that I was still the same annoying and interfering person ever to visit Meryton, but I know from the good that I made happen in Meryton, last year, made me a kind and determined woman.

Lydia and Kitty went downstairs to tell Mrs. Bennett that I was here again, while Mary brought me to Elizabeth's old room. She opened the trunk, at the foot of the bed, and inside were seven dresses, a few bonnets, a pair of stockings, three pairs of shoes, a night gown, and two corsets.

"This should be enough clothing for you to use while you're visiting, and everything else for your teeth and hair are over there on the dressing table." Mary pointed out. I nodded and replied,

"Thank you Mary." She smiled.

"Is there anything else that you need?"

"Oh no, I have everything that I need for my stay. I will just change my clothes, and then we can be on our way to Pemberly."

"Alright." Mary replied, as she left the room and shut the door behind her. I sighed and sat down on the bed, looking around. For some reason it felt good to be back in the Pride and Prejudice world, but I was beginning to feel very nervous about seeing Mr. Darcy again... what if he did not like me anymore, and we had to start back at square one, as though we are strangers. Please, don't say that will happen, or I will be forced to never return to this world ever again, I would leave in shame.

Once I was dressed and had a bonnett on (which are damn annoying to wear, by the way), I made my way downstais where Kitty, Lydia, Mary, and Mrs. Bennett were awaiting me, so that we could be off.


	3. Chapter 3 Pemberly

When we arrived at Pemberly house, the driver of the coach dropped us off at the bridge, where we had to walk the rest of the way to the front entrance. I walked with Kitty and Mrs. Bennett, while Lydia and Mary walked behind us.

"So, tell me Miss. Price, why another visit?" Asked Mrs. Bennett. I was not sure what to answer to that, so I had to make something up.

"Kitty wrote to me, asking if I would come and stay, so that I could talk to Jane." Mrs. Bennett shot Kitty a look, as though if Kitty had actually written to me asking me to come, that she shouldn't have because none of this was my business.

"I see. So, I suppose you know that Jane is now a widow and she moved out of the house, because we began to argue?" I swallowed because my mouth suddenly felt dry, and nodded.

"Yes, I was told everything by Kitty. And please let me express my deepest sympathy for the passing of Mr. Bennett." When I said this to Mrs. Bennett, she stopped walking and seemed to freeze. Mary and Lydia came to her side, and asked her what was the matter.

"I am sorry Mrs. Bennett, I spoke out of line, I should not have said that, but I am really am sorry. Mr. Bennett was a great man, at least in the time I got..." I did not get a chance to finish. I was cut off by Lydia.

"Oh look, over there! It is Lizzie and Mr. Darcy!" We all looked into the distance where she was pointing and we saw two people walking on the path, that led down towards the bridge. The girls followed Mrs. Bennett as she made her way over to Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy... I just followed behind slowly. I was, all of a sudden, feeling a little nausceous and I knew it was because Mr. Darcy was right over there, not far from me, and I was not sure what he was going to say when he saw me.

I was the last to reach them, just as Lydia and Elizabeth broke from their sisterly embrace. The look on Mr. Darcy's face is not at all what I expected to see.

"Miss. Price, is that really you?" Mr. Darcy exclaimed, in a tone that I had only heard him speak in, when we first kissed. Every moment for me, since I had arrived, seemed to have a bit about it that reminded me of that moment when Mr. Darcy and I had kissed, last year. I dipped a small curtsy to both him and Elizabeth, before saying,

"Hello again Mr. Darcy." Then, I turned to Elizabeth, who stood there with her arm linked in Mr Darcy's, still looking surprised that I was back. She smiled widely and bowed her head, instead of embracing me, like she did with her sisters and Mrs. Bennett.

She looked different, more high class, and her hair had grown back since last year, when she had cut it, while in my world of 21st century London. Her dress was an emerald green, and the hat she had on her head matched it.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Miss. Price." Is all that Elizabeth said to me. It surprised me because I really thought she was going to be very happy and jolly as she was when I first met her. She seemed different, but that could be because she wanted to maintain her lady like composer in front of her husband.

"You must come inside now. Miss. Jane will be wanting to see you all." Mr. Darcy said to us. We nodded in unison, then followed him and Elizabeth back to the house. When we entered, Jane was coming down the marbeled hallway with a little girl in her arms, which I presummed was her daughter. Walking next to Jane was Mr. Darcy's sister, Georgiana. Jane was the one that I got a happy greeting from, she handed her daughter to Georgiana and then came over to me and embraced me tightly.

"Miss. Price, how lovely to see you again. I hope that you are here for a long visit... please say that you are?"

"Yes, I plan on staying at least a few weeks... if it is alright with Mrs. Bennett." Jane and I both looked at Mrs. Bennett, and it took her a minute but she finally nodded and said that it was fine.

"Most excellent!" Jane said. I could see that Jane looked as though she had changed much, but not in an unhappy way, that Kitty and Lydia had explained to me. Moments later, everyone was invited into the sitting room to have tea. Just as we were all about to sit down, Elizabeth turned to Mr. Darcy and asked,

"Darling, may I excuse myself from tea so that I may go for a walk with Miss. Price? I want to speak with her." A slight smile appeared on Mr. Darcy's lips, as he sat down.

"Of course you may, Elizabeth." She smiled and took my arm. We walked out of the room, and she did not say anything until we were outside in the back of Pemberly house, walking towards the gardens.

"I apologize Amanda, for not greeting you more nicely when you arrived, but I have to keep my composer around Mr. Darcy, for he does not it when I do not." She smiled and took both of my hands into hers.

"I really have missed you, and it is lovely that you have come back for a longer visit." I smiled. Now, this was the Elizabeth that I remembered from last year.

"I heard about why you married Mr. Darcy."


	4. Chapter 4 Wishing it was last year

Elizabeth stopped walking and sat down on the garden bench, and I next to her.

"So, you heard that papa died?" I nodded. She sighed and looked up at the sky for a minute. When she looked back at me, I saw the tears welling up in her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. Then, her tears got stronger, so I embraced her and let her cry.

"I was so sorry to hear about it. I may not have known your father for very long, but in the time that I did get to know him, I thought him a very good man." I said to her.

"Miss. Price, do you remember how I told you, before you left, that I had asked papa if I could go and stay at your place in Hammersmith for longer, while you stayed here?" Elizabeth asked, as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well... I was wondering that since I did not end up going back to your home, like papa had said I could, if I could go there now. I just..." She paused and whipped more tears from her eyes.

"I just need some time on my own. It has not been very easy for me since the day that papa died. Mr. Darcy and I have a good marriage, but it is not at all what I had expected. I remember you telling me, after I had returned to Meryton, of the way he was with you. I thought, that when I agreed to marry him that he would be the same way with me, but he has not been."

"Well, what has he been like with you?"

"The exact same way that you told me he was, when you first made his aquaintance."

Oh my, how sorry I felt for Eizabeth when she told me this. I remember how arrogant and serious Mr. Darcy had been when I first met him. I remember how annoyed I always got when I was around him... and now Elizabeth had to deal with him everyday.

"I'm sorry to hear that Elizabeth, I really am. Perhaps, it is different because Mr. Darcy and I were in love. Anyway, is there anything I can do to help?" I figured that if I could just get him alone to speak with him, that I could make the man, that he had been with me, when we fell in love, come out again... so that Elizabeth would be more happy.

"That is true. Mr. Darcy and I did not know each other well when I married him. Oh yes, if you could speak with him, please just let him know how I feel and that I am sorry I cannot tell him myself... goodness knows, that I have tried, but it is never easy with him." She replied. I stood up from the bench and nodded, as I held out my hand to her, to help her up from the bench.

"Let's go. I have to go and find Mr. Darcy, so that I can speak to him, as you have asked me to do." Elizabeth smiled and took my hand.

We made our way back to the house, and while she went in to tell a maid to let Mr. Darcy know that someone wanted to speak to him, I waited in the back of their house. Twenty minutes passed and I was growing impatient, so I decided that perhaps he knew it was me that wanted to speak to him, so he decided not to come. Just as I was walking away, to go back inside, I heard a voice from behind me...

"You wanted to speak to me, Miss. Price..." I stopped walking and turned around, to see Mr. Darcy standing there. I smiled and nodded, as I approached him.

"Yes, sir, I did..." I paused and took a breath before continueing.

"I don't really know how to say this because what we had between us last year is probably gone, because you married Elizabeth and marriages cannot be broken. But I just wanted to make sure that you knew how much I loved you, and I still do, and I know you will probably hate me for saying this, but..." I stopped talking when he held up a finger as to tell me to stop talking.

"Amanda, you're quite correct about that marriages cannot be broken, but that does not mean that I will ever stop loving you. You changed me, last year when you were staying with the Bennett's... and I will never forget that. You made me realize just how truely unbearable I was to be around because of the way I acted, and I thank you for that. But this isn't the reason why you wished to speak to me, is it?" He didn't call me Miss Price. It felt good to hear him say my name again.

I felt like crying right then and there, but I held back the tears because I did not want to make him think that I was trying to make him feel sorry for me or anything.

''No, it isn't. Elizabeth has confided in me and told me that you are not treating her well.''

Mr. Darcy's expression changed to a large frown and I could tell he wasn't happy that Elizabeth had confided in me about such matters.

''Miss Price, the matters between my wife and I are private and I wish for you to stay out of them.''

There goes the nice moment of him saying my name. I could hear the sudden annoyance in his tone.

"I'm sorry, but Elizabeth is my good friend and she has all the right to confide in me about anything. I just hope that you can try your best to open your heart to her. Spend more time with her and get to know her better.''

Mr. Darcy looked away from me and off into the distance. I could see the distane on his face and knew that he was thinking. I stood there quietly and patiently, waiting for him to say something.

''If it makes you happy, Amanda, then I will, as you ask, get to know her more. I will try.''

I smiled and nodded.

''Thank you, Mr. Darcy. That is all I ask, is that you try.''

I stepped closer to him and I could see him suddenly stiffen.

''Amanda, I hope you realize that we can not be anything more then friends now.''

It was hard to hear him say that, but I knew that he was right, and I could not change the fact that Elizabeth Bennett was his wife, and that could never be undone. Even though I still loved him and wished that he was not married, so that I could marry him, I did not like Elizabeth any less... she was still a good friend. I was not going to start disliking her just because she had to marry Mr. Darcy to keep her mother and sisters safe and living in their house.

''Yes, I know that very well, Mr Darcy.''

Mr. Darcy and I walked around outside for a little while. He was telling me about the past year since I had left. He told me that Mr. Bingley had refused to ever marry, after Jane had been wed to Mr. Collins, and that now he was thinking of making her his wife, because he was still madly in love with her. I expressed my opinion on that matter, and told him that it could cause problems between Jane and Mr. Bingley, if he were to ask her too soon, and that he should wait longer, because Mr. Collins had only been dead for two months. Mr. Darcy agreed with me, and said that he told Mr. Bingley the same thing.

When we went back inside the house, everyone had finished tea and were now doing their own thing around the grounds of Pemberly house. The only one still in the room Elizabeth, she was sitting on a chair reading a book. When Mr. Darcy and I entered, she turned around and looked at us, smiling. I sat down with her, and Mr. Darcy went to find Mr. Bingley, because they were having Miss. Bingley and Mr. Wickham, as dinner guests, tonight, and he wanted to confirm with Mr. Bingley that he still wanted them over.


	5. Chapter 5 Dining

After Mr. Wickham and Miss. Bingley arrived at Pemberly, we all made our way to the sitting room where Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley entertained many of their guests. Everyone was talking amongst each other, except for Mr. Darcy, who sat at the writing desk, in front of the window, writing something, perhaps a letter of business or a letter to a family member of his.

The most awkward thing about seeing Miss. Bingley again was that even though she was married to and in love with Mr. Wickham, she still found moments, through the entire time that we were in the sitting room, to stare at me. I decided not to look back at her, or she would think that as encouragement, thinking that I wanted her to stare.

Bloody hell Miss. Bingley, quit staring at me! Your handsome George Wickham is sitting right next to you, probably wishing you would join in his ''most pleasant'' conversation with Mrs. Bennett, and here you are staring at me!

Mrs. Bennett still enjoyed bragging about the forte's of Lydia, Kitty, and Mary... the three daughters that were left for her to marry off. I do not know why she bothered to brag about them to Mr. Wickham, who knew the girls well enough to know their forte's. I shook my head, to myself, as I listened to her speak.

"Miss. Price, won't you take a turn with me, about the room?" Elizabeth asked. I accepted this invitation, even though I never did find a point to walking, in a circle, around a large room, like high society women seemed to enjoy doing.

Some did this as a form of stretching their legs, in a lady like manner, after sitting in one position for too long, and others did this to get the attention of a certain gentleman in the room. I knew that Elizabeth was not asking me to take a turn around the room with her to get the attention of someone in the room, she merely needed to stretch her legs, as did I.

As we began our turn about the room, Elizabeth whispered to me,

"Did you speak to my husband?" I just nodded in reply, instead of saying anything. She smiled,

"Good. Thank you, Amanda."

"You're most welcome, Elizabeth." As we continued to take our turn about the room, Miss. Bingley had stopped looking at me, and was now sweet talking Mr. Wickham into going for a walk with her in the gardens, but he did not want to, for he was now engaged in an interesting conversation with Kitty and Mary. I looked at Mr. Bingley, whose expression, when he saw his sister sweet talking to Mr. Wickham, was almost disgusted.

Why did there always have to be some form of jealousy between everyone in Pride and Prejudice? Lydia was jealous about Mr. Wickham and Miss. Bingley being married, Mrs. Bennett was not happy because I was back again, and Mr. Darcy and I still loved each other.

But no one else knew this (and really, it did not matter to me if anyone found out, because I understood that I had to move on). How was I supposed to do all of this, without causing trouble like I did last year? I was already stressing out and I had just got here.

When it came time to eat dinner, everyone made their way into the dining room, where the servants served us the first course, which was potato and onion soup mixed with sweet spices.

I was famished because I had not eaten since arriving in Meryton.

"Mr. Wickham, please tell me, when is your cousin supposed to visit?" Kitty asked. I looked up from my plate, as I took a spoon full of the soup, and was surprised to hear this... Wickham had a cousin who meet's the Bennett's? That was not in Pride and Prejudice, what was happening to this fictional world?

Mr. Wickham smiled and replied,

"I believe his arrival to be in three days or so." Kitty smiled widely.

"You have a cousin coming to visit you?" I asked him. He looked at me with a smile and nodded.

"Yes, Miss. Price. His name is Edward Beckett... he is the only son of my mother's youngest sister, Victoria." I forced a smile, because I was not excited to have another person enter Pride and Prejudice. It made me nervous, thinking about if anything will change when this Edward Beckett arrived.

After we were all finished dining, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth led us into the music room, where Elizabeth played piano for us, while we had evening tea. No one said much to one another, except for Mrs. Bennett, who was speaking and laughing with Mr. Wickham.


	6. Chapter 6 Elizabeth's news

The next two days, in Meryton, were surprisingly good. Things seemed to be going smoothly even though everything about Pride and Prejudice, that Jane Austen wrote, was all mixed up. Mind you, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy did get married, like in the book, except under the wrong cercumstances. Jane and Mr. Bingly seemed to be spending more time together and if they were to get married then at least that would be correct from the book. It was difficult for me to keep my composure around Mr. Darcy because all I wanted to do was snog his face off whenever he was around me.

On this sunny, but chilly, spring morning, Kitty and I were out for a walk through an apple orchard close by.

"Miss Price, do you think I will ever get married?"

I couldn't help but grin at that question.

"Kitty, there is no hurry. You're only sixteen."

She giggled.

"Oh Miss Price, you're silly. Sixteen is a marriageable age. All girls my age are married now."

"Well, don't forget that incident last year when you ran away with Mr Bingly. That greatly affected mother and now she is probably holding off at letting you get married."

"I suppose you're right, but do you think I will ever find a decent man to marry?"

I patted her shoulder gently and nodded confidently.

"Of course you will, Kitty. You're a pretty and smart young lady and I bet any man would be lucky to have you as his wife."

Kitty smiled proudly and then she stopped walking and embraced me. I was surprised by this but I accepted the embrace and smiled.

"I am happy to have you here again Miss Price. Your presence among me and my sisters was greatly missed. Mama missed your presence too, but you know how she is."

"Too stubborn and proud to admit it."

Kitty and I laughed together and continued to walk. When we arrived back at the house around noon, which was lunch time, Mrs Bennet, Mary and Lydia came running out of the house all excited. Mrs Bennet was holding a letter.

"Kitty! Oh Kitty, where were you?" Mrs Bennet's tone was happy and overly joyus that I wondered what had happened.

"I was walking with Miss Price. Why? What has happened?"

"Elizabeth is with child!" Lydia blurted out. Mrs Bennet swatted her playfully for practically shouting it.

"Goodness, Lydia! We do not want the whole neighbourhood to know right now!" Mrs Bennet scolded her.

I felt almost shocked, but so happy at the same time. Elizabeth, Mrs Darcy, was pregnant! This certainly was not mentioned in the book. Kitty, Lydia, Mary and Mrs. Bennet all embraced each other, so happy and joyus from this great news. I stood by quietly, smiling widely.

"Congratulations Mrs Bennet. You will be grandmother." I said.

"Thank you, Miss Price. This is the happiest news I've recieved in a while. If only Mr Bennet was here to share this with us." She suddenly looked saddened.

"Oh mama, I wish the same. Elizabeth probably does too. But I'm sure papa is watching us with a broad smile from heaven." Kitty comforted her mother. Mrs Bennet smiled at her daughter, with a few tears in her eyes.

"You're quite right my dear Kitty. I just wish he was here."

Straight away, right after changing their gowns, Lydia, Kitty, Mary, Mrs Bennet and I got into the carriage and made our way to Pemberly to see Elizabeth and Mr Darcy.

Upon arriving at Pemberly, we saw Elizabeth and Jane walking with Jane's daughter Katherine in her arms. This was the first time I'd seen Jane's daughter and goodness did she ever look like Jane. The same blonde ringlettes of hair and her eyes were green, like her father's. Anyway, no talk about Mr Collins... that creepy man that I almost had to marry last year. Just the thought of him made me grimace.

"Mama!" Elizabeth said when she saw us walking towards them. Mrs Bennet rushed to her and gave her a loving embrace.

"Oh my dear Elizabeth, how are you feeling? Not too ill, I hope."

"Oh mama, I feel just fine. The doctor said that I have been with child for one month already.

He said that I will deliver in November." Elizabeth's face was glowing and I could see that she was very happy. She looked at me and we both smiled widely.

"Congratulations Elizabeth." I said.

"Thank you, Miss Price. I would like to ask you a very important question. Both my husband and I have decided on this."

"Oh. What is it Elizabeth?"

"We would like to make you the godmother of our child."

I was so surprised that Elizabeth just asked me that. I was expecting her to chose the high-soceity wife of one of Mr Darcy's high class friends or someone like that, but no, they chose me. I felt honored.

"Of course I'll be the godmother. But, I am not sure if I will still be here in November. That's a long way a head of us."

"It is quite alright. Just as long as you come to visit the child when he or she is born and that you attend the christianing."

I smiled.

"I can definietely do that."

"Good! Thank you, my friend."


	7. Chapter 7 Mr Beckett

The next morning when I awoke, there was loud taking coming from downstairs. I knew that it was Lydia, Kitty, Mary and Mrs Bennett, but I wasn't sure why they sounded excited. I got out of bed and slipped on one of the many gowns Elizabeth had given me when we were at Pemberly yesterday. She gave me her old wardrobe that she used when she still lived at home.

I didn't bother untying it before I went to sleep, I just managed to slip it off.

Downstairs, Mrs Bennett was sitting with her daughters eating breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Price!" Lydia said.

"Good morning." I replied with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Mrs Bennett asked in a unusually cheerful tone.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." I paused for a moment to spread jam on my toast.

"What was all the commotion about? I heard it from upstairs." I asked.

"Mr Wickham's cousin, Mr Beckett arrived late last night! Mama said we will go visit Elizabeth today so that we can also meet him. I hope he is as handsome as Mr Wickham."

Lydia said, followed by a childish giggle.

Oh no. Mr Beckett had already arrived. I hoped to God that his arrival would not mess anything up. Everything was going smoothly and unlike my first time in Meryton, which was very stressful, this second time was going good so far.

"That sounds... wonderful. When do we leave?" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Before Lunch. I want to get there before then so we may have tea with Elizabeth and Mr Beckett." Mrs Bennett replied.

Sure enough, one hour before lunch, we all got into the carriage and made our way to Pemberly. I knew that while I was visiting, we'd be at Pemberly often since that was now the home of Elizabeth and Jane. When we arrived, we saw Elizabeth walking with Mr Darcy, her arm linked in his. Next to them were Mr Wickham, Jane and another gentleman, who I presumed was Mr Beckett.

When we all approached each other, Lydia and Kitty started giggling as they looked at Mr Beckett, who by the way was a handsome looking fellow, but not as handsome nor smoulder as Mr Darcy. He had some similar features of Mr Wickham.

"Good day Miss Price." Mr Wickham said gallantly, as he removed his hat.

"Hello." Is all I said in reply.

"Miss Price, allow me to introduce my cousin, Captain Edward Beckett. Edward, this is Miss Amanda Price. She first graced us with her presence last year. Her home is in Hammersmith."

Mr Beckett charmingly took my hand and kissed it, with a wide smile.

"How lovey to finally meet you Miss Price. Mr Wickham has told me much about you in his letters. It seems you made quite the difference in the Bennett's lives since you first met them."

I shot a small glare at Mr Wickham for probably having informed him on everything he knew about me.

"And of course, the lovely Bennett ladies. Mrs Bennett and her three youngest daughters, Miss Lydia, Miss Kitty and Miss Mary Bennett."

"A pleasure to meet you all. Mrs Bennett, I must say that these three daughters of yours are very pretty young ladies."

Mrs Bennett giggled and nodded.

"Oh well thank you sir. Neither of the three are married yet."

I could hear it, plain and simple, that Mrs Bennett was yet again going to start pawning her daughters off to any suitable and handsome man that came along. Now, Mr Beckett was the new target. Oh, how I began feeling sorry for him. I didn't feel sorry for him if he happens to marry either one of the three. I felt more sorry that he would have to listen to Mrs Bennett brag continuously about her daughters.

"Well then, I'm sure which ever man marries them will be a very lucky one." Mr Beckett said in a charming tone.

"Of course he will be!" Mrs Bennett boasted.

As we walked back towards the house to have tea, Mr Beckett kept looking my way. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me. He ended up switching places with Lydia so that he was standing beside me.

"So tell me Miss Price, are you married and live in Hammersmith with your husband or do you live there with your parents?"

I decided to act more like a woman of the 19th century, so I looked at him as though I was appalled that he should ask me straight up if I was married.

"Mr Beckett, do you think it appropriate to ask a lady such a thing?"

Mr Wickham must have overheard me ask that because I heard him hold back a laugh.

"I apologize Miss Price. Please forgive my intrusion on asking that personal question."

I could see the apologetic look he gave me. I nodded.

"I accept your apology and no I am not married." I saw a smirk fly a cross his lips.

Don't you dare get any ideas Mr Beckett! Mr Darcy is the only man I'll ever love and well if that happens to change in the years to come then I definitely won't chose a cousin of the infamous Mr Wickham to marry. Though I had to admit, as any woman would, that Mr Beckett was a handsome fellow.


	8. Chapter 8 Jealousy?

Two days later, Mr Beckett was still in town and staying with Mr Wickham at his home in Meryton. On this particular morning, I awoke to the sound of silence downstairs, which was not normal for the Bennett women. Perhaps they were not awake yet or they were outside having their tea in the garden. I got into a dress and made my way downstairs only to notice on the clock near Mr Bennett's old study, that it was ten o'clock in the morning! I had over slept and missed breakfast.

I sighed and went to check the kitchen to see if there was anything I could eat in case the Bennett's were not home. Then, from outside the window, in the back of the house, I heard laughter and when I peaked out I saw Mr Darcy, Elizabeth, Mr Wickham, Mr Bingley, Mrs Bingley, Jane, Kitty, Lydia, Mrs Bennett, Mary and Mr Beckett sitting around at the table. They were having morning tea and chatting away.

I saw Mr Darcy sitting next to Elizabeth and he touched her belly gently and smiled widely with everyone. They must be talking about the baby or perhaps what to name it. A part of me felt jealous because it looked like Mr Darcy was becoming fond of Elizabeth, but another part of me was so happy to see it happening.

I grabbed a slice of toast that was left and ate it quickly, before heading outside to join everyone. I curtsied out of politeness. Last night, Kitty had used their curling iron to curl my hair and it was still styled but I had fixed it. When Mr Beckett saw me, he stood up with a wide smile and lifted a chair out for me to sit.

"Thank you, Mr Beckett." I said with a smile.

"My pleasure, Miss Price. Did you sleep well?"

"I did."

I looked at Mr Darcy who quickly looked away as though he had been staring at me. My cheeks turned slightly pink and he had a look on his face that looked as though he was angry. I gave him a curious look but he payed no attention.

"So, Mr Beckett, how long do you plan on visiting for?" I asked just to stop the awkward glances when they saw Mr Darcy's angry look.

"Well, Miss Price, I am not quite sure yet. Miss Kitty mentioned to me this morning, when we arrived, that she would like it if I stayed for another month, but I'm afraid I may not be able to."

Kitty laughed lightly and blushed, but she did not give the same childish reaction as she would have given to an officer as charming as Mr Beckett. I could see that she was starting to mature. She was the oldest now among the three daughters that still lived at home with Mrs Bennett.

"I only said that because it would be nice to have a gentleman friend around here. It get's so boring with only women."

Mr Beckett gave her a charming smile and she smiled back. Oh my! Don't tell me Kitty was going to fall for Mr Beckett. In my head, I sighed. Oh well, whatever else would go wrong with Pride and Prejudice I would just not interfere anymore. Everyone was happy and now that was all that mattered. I was really starting to enjoy being in Meryton with the Bennett's, Mr Wickham, Mr Darcy and Elizabeth. They were growing on me even more then they had last year. I really had nothing to worry about back in my 21st century London because Michael decided not to move in with me and then we broke up.

After tea, Mr Wickham and Mrs Bingley walked in one direction of the garden while Mr Beckett and Kitty walked in another together. Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Lydia and Mrs Bennett stayed at the table chatting away and I walked off near where Mr Darcy was heading.

"Mr Darcy..." I said.

He turned around slowly and smiled.

"Hello Amanda."

I smiled.

"Hello. How have you been? You have not spoken to me since the day I arrived."

"I apologize for that Amanda, but you did tell me to try and get to know my wife more and that is what I have begun to do. Please forgive me, you know I would be with you all the time if I was not married."

My heart skipped a beat when he said this.

"Oh Mr Darcy, so would I. But just because you're married it doesn't meant that we can't be friends."

"Oh of course. I know that. I just need some time to think."

"About what?"

He didn't answer but I could see by the look on his face that something was bothering him. He had changed so much since last year and the amazing thing was that he admitted that it was me that changed him.

"Mr Beckett seems to have taken quite a liking to you. He is charming towards you."

I knew he was trying to change the subject and I let him because I figured that the matter which was fogging his mind with many thoughts was personal and he did not wish to speak of it.

"Oh no no! He surely likes Kitty more then me."

A smirk flew a cross Mr Darcy's full and lush lips. Oh god I just wanted to snog them so bad! Woaahh Amanda, calm yourself. Breath.

I laughed lightly and he looked into my eyes, still smirking.

"I think he likes you as well, Amanda. Do not deny it. Perhaps if he begins to admire you more, he may ask you to marry him."

Woah! For god sakes no! Me marry a cousin of Mr Wickham? Pfftt. What was he thinking?

I grimaced and it seemed Mr Darcy found my expression rather humorous.

"Oh no, absolutely not! I already had the incident last year when I almost had to marry Mr Collins."

"Oh Amanda, you're very picky about your suitors, aren't you?"

"Being picky is a good trait to have, especially when it comes to men so that you don't end up with the wrong one."

He gave me an admirable smile and took my hand into his and gently kissed the top of it.

"You're as lovely of a woman as you were last year. I always remember that kiss we shared before you returned home." I smiled ardently at him.

"You know that I love you, don't you?"

"I do." He nodded.

"Then you will understand that I can not be doing this." I let go of his hand and backed away from a little.

"What if Elizabeth saw or one of the Bennett girls?"

The expression that appeared upon his face next was again angry.

"Are you really afraid of one of them seeing you or Mr Beckett?"

Why would I care if Mr Beckett saw? I sighed and rolled my eyes lightly.

"For the second time, Mr Beckett does not admire me and I do not admire him. Do I sense jealousy in your tone?"

"Absolutely not! Jealousy is above me."

I grinned and shook my head.

"I don't think so. I can see it plainly on your face."

He stiffened and turned on his heel, annoyed, to the side as he was about to leave. Before he walked off, he looked at me and said,

"Perhaps I am jealous, would it really matter? I have a right to be jealous, don't I?"

I did not even get a chance to answer before he walked off. I watched him walk away and I shook my head slowly, burying my face in the palms of my hands and sighing as I rubbed my face with them. Ugh! Stress. I hate it! My heart couldn't stop beating a million miles per minute.


	9. Chapter 9 Conversation at Midnight

I sat up in bed, while everyone in Pemberly house was a sleep. It was past midnight but I couldn't sleep. The thought of Mr Darcy was floating around in my head and I kept seeing his face. It was obvious that I was still deeply in love with this man. I couldn't stay in bed anymore, so I got up, put on my nightrobe and snuck out to the back of the house where I walked along the massive patio. The full moon and night sky full of stars lit up the balcony and it was simply breath taking.

"Miss Price?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned quickly and saw that it was Mr Beckett.

"Mr Beckett! You startled me."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I apologize. What are you doing outside at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep. Too much bloody things on my mind." I sighed as I looked up at the stars.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I rolled my eyes, while a small grin crossed my lips.

"No. It's all quite personal. But thank you anyways for asking."

He nodded and we stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you hate me, Miss Price?"

My goodness, Mr Beckett. What a question!

"No."

I answered simply.

"Then why will you not let me enjoy your company?"

Oh this man. I just wanted to walk away and ignore him but I could not be rude. He was Mr Wickhams cousin and I could never forget how much Mr Wickham helped me last year when I was having trouble.

"It is simple, sir. Miss Kitty Bennett really likes you. I cannot let you advance upon me because if I did, it would be betraying her. She can sometimes be a childish young woman, but I can see that if she had a man in her life who would care for her and respect her, then she would become mature quite quickly. But do not under estimate her for that, Mr Beckett. Kitty is also very bright, caring and quite the dancer. She'd please you as a wife."

Mr Beckett looked quite stunned and surprised by what I had just said. I must admit that the tone of voice that I spoke to him in was quite calm for me. I wanted him to marry Kitty because, first of all, he'd leave me alone and second, she deserved a man like him.

"Well, Miss Price, that was quite the speech. It is nice that you care for Miss Bennett, as though she was your own sister. You're a good woman judging by what I have seen of you since we met. If you really think that Miss Bennett will make a good wife for me, then when the early afternoon arrives, I shall ask her to marry me."

Those words filled me with happiness. Kitty will be so happy and so will Mrs Bennett.

"But please, Mr Beckett, do not tell Kitty that I spoke to you about this. She musn't know that I encouraged you to make an offer of marriage to her."

Mr Beckett smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Miss Price. I promise that I will not speak a word of this conversation to Miss Bennett."

I smiled and then we said good night and both of us went back to our rooms. I fell a sleep almost immedietly after my head hit my pillow.


	10. Note to readers about the next chapter

Hello readers!

Prepare for a dramatic event in the next chapter to come. The chapter will probably be longer then all the previous ones.

The next event will be quite the twist, at least in my opinion, it will be. Haha!


	11. Chapter 10

Sure enough, when the afternoon arrived, Mr Beckett invited everyone to go on a picnic with him. Mr Darcy was the only one who did not join us because he had woke up with a bad headache and he decided to stay at Pemberly house to rest. Elizabeth wanted to stay with him but he insisted that she go on the picnic with us to spend some time with her family.

"Isn't this the most beautiful day?"

Kitty mused as we sat up against a large rock, near the river.

"It most certaintly is."

Mr Beckett replied as he looked at her and smiled widely. Kitty blushed lightly.

"Elizabeth, is it true that you visited a special doctor with Mr Darcy and he told you that you were going to have a boy? Because I was really hoping for a niece." Lydia asked.

She looked quite distressed and sounded dramatic.

Elizabeth, Mrs Bennett, Kitty, Mary, Jane and I all laughed. Mr Beckett just chuckled.

"Oh Lydia! What sort of question is that to ask? Of course she didn't visit a special doctor. There is no such thing as a doctor who can predict the gender of a baby." Kitty explained, maturally.

Mr Beckett smiled at her. He seemed to be admiring the way she told that to Lydia.

"Oh, of course. Silly me." Lydia laughed.

"Miss Bennett, would you like to take a walk with me?" Mr Beckett asked Kitty.

I smiled to myself as I bit into one of Mrs Bennett's delcious home made biscuit's.

"I'd love to, Mr Beckett."

Mr Beckett stood up and offered his hand to Kitty, who took it and stood up with him. She then let go of his hand and they walked off together, side by side.

I smiled and felt relaxed as I leaned against the rock and watched the water ripple lightly as the warm wind touched it.

"So, Elizabeth, what gender are the hoping your child will be?" I asked.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, for Mr Darcy's sake, I'm hoping it is a boy. Although, secretly, I'm hoping for a girl."

"I rememeber when I was pregnant for you, Lizzie, that I had no been hoping a boy. I hoped so dearly that my first would be a daughter and she was."

"Well, mama, if I'm lucky perhaps I'll end up with five daughters, just like you."

I grinned.

"And then she can pawn them all off into advantageous marriages, just like you always try to do, mama." Mary added.

This gave us a laugh. Mrs Bennett frowned and gave Mary a scolding look.

"Oh Mary, how can you say that to your own mother? I'll have you know that I only do that because I love each of you very dearly. I only want the best for my girls."

"I know, mama. I am just teasing you."

Mary had become more spirited and happy ever since she met Mr Collins youngest, and far more handsome, cousin. His name was Thomas Jackson. They only met three days ago.

"Well Mary, it is not a very humerous joke, in my opinion."

Mary smiled.

Elizabeth stood up and brushed off the back of her dress, straightening it out. Then she bent down to help Jane's daughter, Katherine Collins, to her feet. Elizabeth took both of her hands and walked off with her, swinging her up and down carefully, which made Katherine laugh.

"I'll just be close by over there with Katherine." She said to Jane.

"Alright, Lizzie. Be careful though, in your condition." Jane replied with a smile.

"I always am."

About ten minutes later, Kitty and Mr Beckett arrived back. Kitty was calm but I could tell that she was bursting with excitment inside. I could see it in her eyes. Even Mrs Bennett noticed.

"My dear girl, what has got you all excited?"

Kitty looked at Mr Beckett and smiled widely, then started to giggle.

"Well... tell us! What is it?" Lydia said.

"Mr Beckett asked me to marry him!" Kitty finally said. Mrs Bennett, Lydia, Mary and Jane all smiled widely. Mrs Bennett looked as though she was going to faint from too much joy.

"Oh Kitty! My girl! Congratulations!" Mrs Bennett said as she embraced Kitty tightly.

Mr Beckett looked at me and we smiled at each other.

"Miss Price, please, may I borrow your hankerchief, I seemed to have forgotten mine at home?"

"Sure, Mrs Bennett." I handed her my hankerchief and she dabbed her tearing eyes.

Kitty stood and came to sit beside me.

"Congratulations, Kitty." I said.

"Miss Price. Mr Beckett told me of your conversation last night."

OH GOD! Stupid man. He promised me he wouldn't breath a word of that conversation to Kitty.

"I'm sorry Kitty. I didn't..." She cut me off in mid sentence with an embrace.

"Don't apologize Miss Price. I want to thank you, so much for having that conversation with Mr Beckett."

I was confused. I really did think that Kitty would hate me forever if ever she had found out that I am the reason why Mr Beckett asked her to marry him.

"You're not angry with me?"

"No, Miss Price. I'm not angry. You're such a good friend for doing that."

I was surprised, but also very relieved. I smiled widely and nodded.

"Well then, you're welcome Kitty."

She giggled and went back to sit next to Mr Beckett.

"Where is Lizzie, anyways? I want to tell her the news."

Jane looked behind her in the direction that Elizabeth had been walking with Katherine Collins.

"She's over there." Jane pointed as she turned back to her biscuit to finish eating it.

Suddenly, only seconds after Kitty had stood up to go over and tell Elizabeth, we heard her gasp.

"Lizzie!"

Kitty's shout alerted us all. Mrs Bennett stood up quickly, along with the rest of us. Kitty ran over to Elizabeth who had disappeared from view. Something was terribly wrong and I felt my stomach muscles clench.

"MAMA COME QUICK! LIZZIE HAS FAINTED!" Kitty shouted.

Everyone ran to Elizabeth's side. I kneeled down on one side of her while Mrs Bennett kneeled down on her other side.

"Lizzie, my dear, are you alright?!" Mrs Bennett touched her Elizabeth's cheek. I could see the paleness that covered Elizabeth's face and I knew something was wrong. It could be the child she is carrying in her belly and if that was the case then I knew that she needed a doctor right away.

"We must get her back to Pemberly right away!" I said, a hint of panic in my voice.

"Are you a doctor too, Miss Price?" Mr Beckett asked.

"Of course not! But my uncle is and he taught me a few things. Right now, we need to get Elizabeth back to Pemberly house and have the doctor called straight away. Her baby could be in serious danger." I didn't want to sound so blunt, but I needed to. Mr Beckett helped Kitty and I lift Elizabeth to her feet.

She kept opening and closing her eyes as the two carriages, we had come in, hurried back to Pemberly house. Mrs Bennett sat next to Elizabeth in tears.

"Will she die, Miss Price?" Kitty asked, also with tears in her eyes.

"She'll be alright everyone. What she needs more then anything is for a doctor to examin her. He will say what is wrong and if it can be treated or not." I explained.

I looked at Elizabeth, who was sweating and her lips and face were white as a ghost. She may have a fever which did not look good at all. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

Finally, thirty minutes later, we arrived back at Pemberly house and immedietly Elizabeth was helped to her room by two servants. Mrs Bennett, Kitty, Jane and Lydia followed close behind while I waited at the bottom of the stairs with Katherine Collins in my arms.

Suddenly, Mr Darcy rushed through the door. He looked paniced. The servant waiting outside for him to arrive back must have told him that Elizabeth was ill. He stopped when he saw me standing there.

"Miss Price, where is Elizabeth?! Is she alright?"

"The servants helped her up to her room and the doctor has been called. He should be here within the hour." I said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Thank god! Miss Price, hand the girl over to the servant here and come see Elizabeth me. Please."

The look in his eyes when he said this was one of desperation and nervousness. I couldn't say no to that face. I handed Katherine Collins to the servant and hurried upstairs with Mr Darcy. Just before we reached Elizabeth's room, we heard screams and it made us run down the hall. Mr Darcy burst through the door and the two female servants, Mrs Bennett, Lydia, Kitty and Jane were all gathered around with their mouths covered and tears streaming down their faces.

I saw blood and right away, I knew, that Elizabeth had miscarried the baby. I couldn't help it, the tears began to flow from my eyes. Jane embraced me and Mr Darcy just stood there in horror. He covered his mouth and him and Elizabeth exchanged sad looks. He turned on his heel and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth rolled up into a ball, crying her eyes out and saying over and over again that her belly was in such pain. I went to her side, as the maids tried their best to clean up the blood and to get Elizabeth to lay back so they could clean her up.

"I think we should all leave Elizabeth to get cleaned up and comfortable in bed." I said. Mrs Bennett turned to me quickly, her eyes red and stained with tears.

"I will not leave Lizzie' side."

I didn't say anything, I just nodded. Lydia, Jane, Kitty and Mary followed me out of the room and we shut the door slowly. We all stayed close, with our arms embracing each other as we made our way downstairs.

One hour later, the doctor arrived. We all waited downstairs, trying to be as patient as possible, while Mr Darcy paced back and forth upstairs, outside the bedroom door. We waited for thirty minutes and finally the doctor came downstairs. His expression told me that it was what I had thought. Elizabeth's baby was dead.

"Sir, is my daughter alright?"

"I'm afraid not, Mrs Bennett. Mrs Darcy has fallen very ill with a high fever. It is from the blood loss. And her unborn child has died inside of her. Mrs Darcy has suffered a terrible miscarriage."

The girls and Mrs Bennett all immedietly broke into tears and Mrs Bennett wailed as she almost fainted onto the chair. My heart felt heavy as the doctor spoke again.

"Mrs Darcy will need to stay in bed and be well looked after until the fever subsides, if it ever does. I will come back tomorrow afternoon to check on her. Good day, ladies."

The doctor exited the room and turned to the girls and Mrs Bennett, who were deeply saddend.

While they consoled each other, I made my way upstairs and carefully knocked on Elizabeth and Mr Darcy's bedroom door. Mr Darcy opened it and without a word, he let me in.

"Elizabeth. I am so sorry to hear about the baby. It's terrible." I said, in almost a whisper, as I sat by her side.

"I am deeply saddened as well, Miss Price. I do not know what I will do." Her voice sounded just awful. She shut eyes tightly and grabbed my hand quickly. She groaned.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Mr Darcy asked, feeling her forehead.

"It hurts. And my heart aches for the loss of our unborn child."

Mr Darcy looked as though he was going to burst into tears himself, but I knew he would cry in front of anyone. He swiftly left the room and left Elizabeth and I alone.

"I will stay here with you and help take care of you, Elizabeth. I promise."

"Miss Price, you must take care of mama, Lydia, Jane, Kitty and Mary, for me. They will be lost."

She was speaking as though she was dying, which quite possible could be true. I couldn't even get back through the door to fetch her any modern day help which could keep her alive. I started to cry heavily as I thought about that. I had never felt so sad in my entire life.

"Elizabeth, do not speak as though you are dying. Please. I'm sure you will get better and be back on your feet within two weeks time at least."

Elizabeth smiled faintly.

"But if I don't Miss Price, please promise me that you will stay in Meryton and take care of mama and my sisters. They will need you. And most of all, take care of Mr Darcy. He will also need you if I should die. You must promise me that you will love him in a way that I never can."

I just nodded and lay next to her, with my hand on her arm. I cried and cried. Elizabeth was like my own sister and I cared and loved her as though she really was my sister. Her words and the way she spoke them made my heart ache. She must know and feel it that she will die soon.

I just hoped and prayed that it was not going to come to that.


	12. Chapter 11 Beginning of what's to come

The day was cloudy, not even a single ray of sunshine peaked through the clouds. It was appropriate weather for such a sad and heart wrenching day. Everyone, practically the whole nerighbourhood, stood around Elizabeth's tomb stone and coffin. The breeze was gentle and warm against my hair.

Mrs Bennett, Lydia, Kitty, Jane, two servants who had become Elizabeth's friends and I, all stood close. We all had tears stained cheeks and our eyes were slightly red from a lot of crying.

The paster, of the towns church, read scripters from his bible. Mr Darcy stood next to me with a straight face. He looked at the coffin and had not looked away from it or at anyone since the funeral had begun. I tell that, from the look in his eyes, that he was deeply saddend by the death of Elizabeth.

After the funeral was over, everyone put a flower on Elizabeth's coffin and said their last goodbyes before the coffin was put into the dug grave. Mrs Bennett collapsed to the ground in front of Elizabeth's grave and cried her eyes out, wailing with saddness.

I felt so bad for her and the girls. First they lose their father and now their eldest sister. I knelt down beside Mrs Bennett, with the others, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and her expression made my heart break.

That evening, during our last dinner, at Pemberly house, before we returned to the Bennett home, it was very quiet. Not a word had been spoken between anyone since dinner had started.

We all picked at our food, hoping we'd get strength to eat, but not one of us could manage it. Mrs Bennett was the first to excuse herself from the table, and then Jane, Lydia, Kitty, Mr Beckett and Mary followed afterwards.

Mr Darcy and I were the only ones left at the table. He stayed quiet.

"I'm not very hungry." I said.

To my surprise, he spoke.

"No one is, Amanda."

He looked up at me and let out a breath.

"Please, come here." He asked. I didn't even hesitate to do as he asked me. I stood up from my chair and went to stand at his side. He leaned his head against just bellow my chest and I embraced him. I felt a few tears, from his eyes, fall onto my fingers. It was good that he was crying because it meant he had cared deeply about Elizabeth and crying showed he missed her.

"Why did I have to lose my wife and child at the same time? I don't understand what horrible thing I must have done for God to take them both away from me."

"Mr Darcy, you musn't blame yourself for this tragedy. We will all miss Elizabeth very much and we will never forget her."

He nodded, without another word. He scooted over on his chair and pulled me down gently to sit next to him on the edge of the seat. We sat like this for half an hour, in silence, holding each other and thinking.


	13. Chapter 12

**Five days later.**

Jane had written to Mr Bingly about the news of Elizabeth's death, on the day of her funeral. Not even three days after the letter was sent, he arrived back at Pemberly house. The first thing he did was embrace Jane tightly, holding her close and letting her shed more tears. Jane had needed him so much on the day of Elizabeth's funeral, but he had been in Great Britain, with his sister, Caroline Wickham, visiting their ill mother.

After dinner, I decided to go for a walk. I needed the fresh air and it helped clear my head so I could think. After Elizabeth's death, almost a week ago, I had made up my mind that I would not be returning to my home in modern day London. I had to stay here and take care of the Bennett's, be there for them and console them as best as I could through their greieving.

As well, I couldn't leave Mr Darcy. I was still and always would be in love with him. Elizabeth did say that she wanted me to take care and love Mr Darcy in a way that she never could. She had known, since last year before I left to go back to modern day London, that I was in love with him. It is for that reason that she told me to take care of him because she knew that I could more then anyone else. These were my thoughts as I walked and walked, not even knowing what time it was. I stopped at the bridge crossing over the pond.

"Miss Price?" I heard a voice behind me say.

When I turned, I saw Kitty and Mr Beckett standing there. I gave them a small smile and they approached me. Kitty was holding Mr Beckett's arm and it looked as though she had been crying again.

"How are you feeling Kitty?" I asked her, as she embraced me.

"Alright, I guess."

I could tell that obviously she was not ok. It looked like she was going to cry again but she did not. She stood next to me with a straight face as we watched the setting sun.

"Perhaps we should get you ladies back to the house. It's getting rather chilly and I wouldn't want either of you fall ill, especially you, my darling Kitty."

This put a smile on Kitty's face and she looked at me before she went back to Mr Beckett's side. I smiled a little wider and nodded.

"Yes. Let's go back now." I said.

The three of walked back to the house together and had a nice cup of tea in the sitting room. Since we were trying our best to be a little happy, Kitty decided to bring up the subject of her wedding. She and I discussed what kind of flowers she should carry and what her dress should look like. This distracted our thoughts and Kitty actually began looking a little happier.

After everyone was a sleep, it was past midnight and I lay awake, unable to sleep again. I thought of what Mr Darcy was doing at the moment and what he was thinking. I kept wondering if I should even be thinking about Mr Darcy during a time like this, in the midst of mourning. It sounded quite selfish when I asked myself that. I really tried not to think about him, but I couldn't help it.

I stood up out of bed and wrapped my robe around me and made my way out into the hallway with my lantern. I made my way towards the bedroom that Mr Darcy had shared with Elizabeth. When I approached the door, I stopped and shut my eyes remembering the day when Elizabeth had lost her baby. I held back the tears and sucked in a breath and just as I was about to open the door, I heard the floor behind me, creak.

"Miss Price, were you looking for me?" I turned quickly when I heard Mr Darcy's voice.

"Yes, sir, I was."

He stepped closer.

"Why so? Is there something wrong?"

He approached me closer and my breathing hastened. What the hell was going on? I had never felt this way in front of him when we had been alone in the past. Perhaps it was because it was night time, the latern directed just the right amount of romantic lighting on each of us and we were both in our night clothes?

"Nothing is wrong. I just couldn't sleep. I needed to see you and know that you were alright."

I said softly.

He was now only an inch or two away from me... our bodies were practically touching. Slowly, to my surprise, he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back but then I noticed the rather familiar taste of brandy on his lips. Was he only kissing me because he was drunk or was he really in the moment, like I was, and couldn't help himself?

I pulled away slowly, as the taste of the brandy was too strong for me to continue kissing him.

"Mr Darcy, are you drunk?"

A low chuckle escaped his mouth and his hands came up to my face and he caressed my cheeks.

"Would it matter if I am?"

He kissed me again, this time more hard and it felt like he was forcing me backwards towards his bedroom. No! I was not going to let that happen, and you all know what I am talking about.

"Mr Darcy! Enough! This is innapropriate to be doing not even a week after your wife's death. This will not help anything, it will only make things worse."

"How can making love to you possibly make anything worse?"

Oh god! His voice. The tone of his voice. So smouldering and attractive. It drew me right in.

I let him wrap his arms around me and caress my waist and then I snapped out of it and pushed him away.

"No! We can't do this. Good night, Mr Darcy."

I walked past him and hurried back to my bedroom. I closed the door quietly and then leaned against it, my heart beating so fast that it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. What just happened? The electric charge that I felt between Mr Darcy and I was one I had never felt before.

By the time I fell a sleep, I supposed it must have been at least two o'clock in the morning.


	14. Chapter 13 Not quite a proposal

The minutes of every day since Elizabeth's death passed by so slow. It felt like time froze at some points during the day. Jane had asked that I stay at Pemberly house for another week because she, Mrs Bennett, Kitty, Lydia and Mary wanted some time alone with each other so they could mourn. I understood, because I was not part of this family and I knew it would be awqward being in the middle of four mourning sisters and their mother.

Mr Beckett returned to London for that week to give Kitty some space and Mr Wickham and Caroline went to stay at lady Katherine's home while she was away in France.

I was all alone in Pemberly house with Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy and Georgiana Darcy. Mr Bingley kept to himself and briefly visited Jane everyday, while Georgiana practiced her music. Mr Darcy on the other hand, prefered to spend the passing hours of mostly everyday with me.

I didn't mind this because he kept a proper distance and we acted like good friends.

"Amanda, have you ever thought about when you will get married?" Mr Darcy asked as we walked along the path in the gardens. I laughed and shook my head.

"I do not think I will ever marry."

"Why in heavens name not?"

"You really want to know why?"

He nodded.

"Because I know that I will only ever love one man and he is far too good for me."

He stopped walking and I stopped next to him. He gazed down at me, into my eyes, and his gaze softened into an ardent one.

"As long as you're here, Amanda Price, you will be my next choice to marry. I must marry again after a certain amount of time."

"But what will lady Katherine say and what will the Bennett's and everyone else in Meryton think of me if I marry my late best friend's widowed husband?"

He sighed and looked off into the distance, thinking. I knew he was going over what I had just said. To tell you the truth, I wanted so badly to be Mr Darcy's wife and have his children.

I loved him that deeply, and I have ever since last year. So much has happened since then that has changed a lot.

"Amanda Price, I say to you now, that I do not care what lady Katherine or all of Meryton thinks, I want to marry you. I want you to have my children. The Bennett's will just have to understand that Elizabeth and I never really loved each other and that we had only married to keep them financially secure. And their financial security will continue, even after you and I marry."

Oh goodness! The way he said that just made me want to cry, but I held it back. Oh wait, never mind, I can't help it. I let the tears start streaming down my cheeks. A smile crossed my lips and my eyes seemed to brighten up.

Mr Darcy placed his hand on my cheek and brushed some tears away with his thumb. He then smiled at me.

"I haven't told you this, since Elizabeth lost the baby, but that very day when I sat with her on the bed, she told me that if she died she wanted me to take care of you and to love you in the way that she never could. I have thought about that since but it still feels like I'd be betraying her if I married you."

"Oh Amanda, but you must understand that this is the way the world works. And if Elizabeth told you that then I do not see any reason why we shouldn't marry."

"I know. And maybe I shouldn't feel that way. Oh Mr Darcy, God knows that I would love nothing more then to be your wife, but if you wouldn't mind, could I please have some time to think about it?"

He smiled again and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"You may have as much time as you want."

"Thank you."

He kissed me again and then we continued our walk. My heart was filled with so many mixed emotions. I felt happy and sad at the same time and it made it difficult to make up my mind about whether I should become Mr Darcy's wife or not.


	15. Chapter 14

Well I sure did think about it... ALL NIGHT! Mr Darcy's question would not let me rest. Every time I shut my eyes, I saw his face with a smile upon it. I was torn between two thoughts. Would Kitty, Mary, Mrs Bennett, Lydia and Jane hate me if I married Mr Darcy or would they understand and accept it.

When I awoke, probably about four hours after I had fallen a sleep, the house was quiet. I got up, got dressed and went out of my room. The only sound I heard now was the piano and Georgiana's room. I looked around the corner and saw Mr Darcy and Georgiana sitting at the piano while Georgiana played beautifully.

I entered quietly so I would not disturb her. Mr Darcy looked at me. When she finished playing, I clapped.

"Very nicely played, Georgiana." I said. She smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Miss Price."

"Excuse us for a moment, Georgiana. I would like to speak to Miss Price privately." Mr Darcy said as he stood. Georgiana nodded and left the room.

"Have you thought about what I had asked?"

The answer I had in my heart was the one I knew must be told, even if it meant angrying the Bennett's.

"Yes I have and..." I paused for a moment and looked into his eyes.

"I accept your proposal. I will marry you, Mr Darcy."

The smile that crossed his lips at that moment made my heart want to leap right out of my chest. He did not reply with words, but with an affectionate embrace. I could feel it in my heart that I had made the right choice, but I still wondered what negative thoughts I'd recieve for saying yes to Mr Darcy.

Oh bloody hell, Amanda! Stop thinking about what the others will think! You love Mr Darcy and he loves you.

"Mr Darcy, assure me of something pleasure..."

"That depends what you would like me to assure you of."

"That I am making the right choice."

He chuckled.

"I can assure you that you are, Amanda Price."

I smiled widely.

"Good."


	16. Chapter 15 Giving the news

Mr Darcy and I decided to wait another two weeks before announcing our engagement at a dinner he was aranging at Pemberly. I told him that I was going to tell the Bennett's before anyone else was to know. He was alright with that and understood.

Eleven days later:

After breakfast, I made my way out into the coach that was to take me to the Bennett's. I had sent word to them two days ago that I would be coming to visit because I had news to tell them. I was very nervous and was biting on my nails the whole way there, which I normally never did. When the coach stopped in front of the house, Jane and Lydia came out to greet me. I gave them both a small embrace and saw that they looked a little better then the last time I had saw them.

"It is good to see you, Miss Price. It has been lonely around here without Lizzie and mama is still in a melancholy mood." Jane said.

"I know, Jane. It must be hard for all of you."

She just nodded. When we got inside, Mrs Bennett looked awful with her red eyes from crying. I gave her a sympethetic look and she nodded to me. The six of us sat down with tea and the five of them looked at me.

"So what is this news that you have come to tell us?" Mary asked.

"Well I..." I paused and cleared my throat. I was having trouble trying to get the words out.

"I just hope that you all understand what I am about to tell you and that you aren't too angry or think this a betrayl."

We were all silent for a moment and then I saw a small smile appear on Jane's lips.

"Mr Darcy asked you to marry him, didn't he?" She asked. I was very surprised that she had already known.

I took a deep breath, let it out and then nodded.

Mrs Bennett started wailing out of nowhere and stood up, putting her handkerchief to her face. Jane stood up and tried to comfort her. Mrs Bennett then shot a look at me.

"How dare you, Miss Price!? Mr Darcy is Lizzie's widow and you are going to marry him!?"

I was expecting this to happen between Mrs Bennett and I. I just remained calm.

"Mrs Bennett please... if you sit down I will explain to you how all of this came to be."

"No! I want you out of my house and do not come back!"

"Mama, please. It is not Miss Price's fault. Let us all just sit and hear what she has to say. I'm sure there is a good explanation for this happening." Jane's calm voice made Mrs Bennett calm down and then the two of them sat.

"Alright Miss Price. Explain this." Mrs Bennett said as calmly as she could. I understood why she was like this and I didn't blame her, which is why I stayed calm.

"I guess I should begin by telling you that Elizabeth was the one who told me, before she died, that she wanted me to take care of Mr Darcy and to love him in a way that she never could. I have been in love with Mr Darcy since before I returned home last year. You must all know that Elizabeth was a very good friend and I mourn for her, as you all do, but in a different way. I would have backed off and contained my feelings of love for Mr Darcy if Elizabeth and her child had survived. I would have married someone else and kept my feelings to myself. I am in no way trying to betray Elizabeth. I just hope you all understand. Mr Darcy is going to announce our engagment in one weeks time at a dinner he is arranging, at Pemberly. You all of course are invited to attend, as well as attend the wedding. I would not be able to get married if you all were not there."

They were all silent for a moment and looked at each other. It seems my words shook Mrs Bennett in a way I had never seen her act before since I had met her. She actually gave me a small smile. Lydia, Kitty, Mary and Jane all embraced me one at a time, giving their congratulations. Mrs Bennett stood and approached me. To my surprise, she took my hand into hers and patted it gently.

"I congratulate you, Miss Price. You may be out spoken and ill mannered at times, but I just wish you and Mrs Darcy a happy marriage."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs Bennett." I replied.

All that worry for nothing. I actually had expected much worse but it turned out alright and it was over. The Bennett's knew and now I could finally relax and look forward to the day when I would become Mrs Darcy. This all still seemed like one big happy dream to me.

I stayed at the Bennett's for a few more hours and then I left to return to Pemberly, which would be my new home in two weeks from now.


	17. Chapter 16 Mr and Mrs Beckett

We all exited the small Meryton church with Mr Beckett and Kitty in front of us. What a lovely day it was! Mr Beckett and Kitty were now husband and wife, Mrs Bennett couldn't have been happier.

Before Kitty and Edward got into the carriage, we all gave her a kiss on the cheek and an embrace.

"Congratulations to you!" I said.

"Thank you, Miss Price."

Mr Darcy and I rode in his carriage together as we made our way back to Pemberly, which is where the wedding celebrations were being held.

"I am happy for Mr Beckett and Kitty." I said to Darcy.

"Indeed. Are you happy that we will be married soon?"

I couldn't help but grin at his question, which made him grin as well.

"Yes. I am happier then I have ever been in my life."

At my reply, he leaned in and tenderly kissed my cheek. I felt like I was in a fairy tale and that any moment I would awake and it would have all been a dream, but I had felt this way for a few weeks now and I realized, finally, that it was all real.

Upon arriving at Pemberly, the guests exited their carriages and made their way inside. The celebration was very nice and out in the back of the house, there was the musicians to play music and lots of room to dance.

"May I have the honor of dancing with you, Miss Price?" Darcy asked in a formal way, with a bow. I smiled and gave him my hand.

"You may."

He smiled and held my hand, leading me to dance among the others. The dancing came as a breeze to me since I had taken lessons since I first arrived back in Meryton, and they were very easy.

I was meant to live in this time and to be the wife of my dear Mr Darcy.

I just kept reminding myself that everything in life happens for a reason, whether it be good or bad. Whether there are serious consequences or something truly spectacular that comes out of it, there is always a reason.

After dinner, as guests started to wind down and retire to the drawing room for light conversation, music and tea, Georgiana came to me and pulled me a side.

"What is it, Georgiana?" I asked.

"Come with me, Miss Price. I want to show you something."

I nodded and put my cup of tea down. Mr Darcy saw me leaving and just gave me a smile, obviously knowing where his sister was taking me.

I followed Georgiana upstairs and into my room. On my bed lay a dress. My eyes widened at the sight of how gorgeous it was.

"Is that my wedding dress?" I asked.

"Yes it is, Miss Price. Do you like it?"

I smiled.

"I do. But will it fit me?"

"Of course it will. Mr Darcy had it made according to the size of your everyday gowns." Georgiana replied.

"Good."

Now that I had a wedding dress, it was all final.


	18. Chapter 17 The Wedding

"Miss Price, wake up! It is your wedding day! And the Bennett's are here to see you." I was awaken by Georgiana. She was standing by my bed, beaming at me as I lay still half a sleep in my bed.

"Oh! Um... let them in then." I quickly got out of bed and put my robe on before they entered.

Mrs Bennett entered with Mary, Jane, and Lydia. I figured Kitty must be downstairs with her husband.

"Good morning, Miss Price." Mary said.

"Good morning to you all. I was not expecting you all until later."

"Yes well, Jane has something to give you. She insisted that we came early." Mrs Bennett said.

I saw that the servant near Jane was holding a medium sized trunk. I gave him a nod and he put it down in front of him.

"Oh that was nice of you, Jane. You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well Miss Price..." She began as she opened the chest.

"I had to. You will need it to get married today."

I stepped closer and watched as Jane pulled out a white dress, Mary took out a pair of satin slippers, and Lydia grabbed a white bonnet with a small white veil attached to the back of it.

"Oh... it's very pretty. Who's is it? You didn't buy it for me, did you?"

"No we didn't. This is everything that Lizzie wore on her wedding day. We want you to wear it for yours. We know that Lizzie would have done the same thing if she were here."

"No, I... I can't. Mr Darcy would not like that."

"Mr Darcy is the one who came to us yesterday and asked that we do this." Mrs Bennett replied.

I was surprised, but also very touched that the Bennett's would agree and let me wear it.

I looked at them all and smiled.

"Thank you all. But will it even fit me?"

"Yes. You wore Lizzie's gowns many times before." Mrs Bennett replied.

"Oh yes... I forgot. Um... do I have to wear a veil... it really isn't necessary... or is it?"

"Of course it is, Miss Price. All respectable ladies wear veils on their wedding day." Lydia replied.

"Right... of course. Silly me. Well... I guess I should dress and I'll be down for breakfast soon."

"Yes. We will see you downstairs, Miss Price."

When they left the room and the door was shut, I turned to Georgiana who was smiling widely.

"I can't believe Darcy wants me to wear Elizabeth's dress. Is it not weird to do that...?"

"If my brother asked that you do this, then he knows Elizabeth would have agreed to it. If she were still here and you were marrying someone else today, I know that she would have walked through that door with her mother and sisters and handed you the dress herself."

I smiled and gave Georgiana a sisterly embrace.

When I was finally dress, I made my way downstairs and into the dining room.

"Ah Miss Price! There you are. We were beginning to think you had run away." Mr Beckett said jokingly. Kitty giggled and nudged him gently.

Mrs Bennett frowned at her for doing so.

Everyone I knew was sitting at the table except Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley. I was curious as to where exactly he was.

"So where is Mr Darcy?" I asked as I applied the orange marmalade to my slice of toast.

"He is out for a ride with my brother. They left about two hours ago. He said he needed some time alone before he has to go to the church." Caroline replied.

"Oh."

"Miss Price you must so overjoyed to be marrying Mr Darcy? How are you feeling? Nervous?"

Mr Beckett asked. I nodded but couldn't answer right away because I had just taken a bite of my toast. I finished swallowing before I replied.

I smiled happily.

"I feel as though I am in a fairy tale and that at any moment I am going to wake up. I pinched myself so many times while I was dressing just to make sure I am not in a dream."

Mr Wickham and Mr Beckett laughed.

"What an awful shame that would have been if it was all a dream, Miss Price. Do you love Mr Darcy?" Lydia asked.

"I do love Mr Darcy, Lydia. He is a good man. He is kind and genuine and handsome. He may be hostile sometimes, but only when he has a good reason to be. I must admit though... when I first met him, I thought him the most vile and rude man, but... that all changed. He truly is wonderful in his own way."

Mary, Lydia, and Kitty were all smiling.

"How romantic! I love my William the same way as you love Mr Darcy." Kitty leaned in and kissed Mr Beckett's cheek. He returned the loving gesture by doing the same to her, with a adoring look in his eyes.

I just smiled at them.

A couple hours after breakfast, the Bennett's and I made our way up to my room where I was readied to go to the church to be married. The dress fit perfectly just as Mrs Bennett said it would. I took a deep breath as Jane did my hair and then the servant attached my bonnet veil on.

"Nervous, Miss Price?" Mary asked.

"A little, yes. There are a million butterflies in my stomach."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I chuckled.

"It is another way of saying that I am very nervous."

"It is the Hammer smith way of saying it. Right Miss Price?" Kitty said.

I laughed lightly.

"Yes. You're correct Kitty."

When I was finally ready, Jane stated that we had one hour and twenty minutes to get to the church on time. Mr Beckett, Kitty, Mr Wickham, Caroline, Mr Bingley, and Mr Darcy were most likely already there.

Mrs Bennett, Mary, and Lydia took their carriage, while Jane and I rode in one of the carriages that belonged to my soon-to-be new home, Pemberly house.

The preacher began the ceremony with prayers and a song. The beginning itself lasted twenty minutes.

"Marriage is a sacred bond. A blessing given to two people by God. We are gathered here today, in the small town of Meryton, to join together Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy and Miss Amanda Price." The preacher began.

I stood next to Mr Darcy as we both faced the preacher.

"Miss Price, do you promise to love, honor, and obey Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy? To be there in his times of need and to cherish his being..."

I looked at Mr Darcy and took a deep breath. I then looked back at the preacher and nodded.

"I do."

"And Mr Darcy, do you promise to love and cherish Miss Amanda Price?"

The vows were definitely different.

He nodded and glanced at me for a moment. Our eyes met.

"I do."

And then another prayer was said and the preacher used holy water to draw a cross on Mr Darcy's forehead and then one on mine.

About fifty passed and then the wedding was over. Mr Darcy and I exited the church, my arm linked with his. All the guests threw flowers as we made our way to the open carriage. Mr Darcy helped me in and then he got in next to me. I kept a hold of his arm and then we kissed, and at that moment everything in my head went quiet and all I heard was Mr Darcy and I's hearts beating.

"Wife." He said with a grin as our lips parted. I returned the grin.

"Husband."

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Darcy!" Mrs Bennett cried out. She was not sobbing as she had at Kitty's wedding but I could that she was happy for Darcy and I.

I waved and smiled at her as a thank you. Then, Jane approached before the carriage rode off.

"Elizabeth asked me to give you this before she passed away."

Jane handed me a small envelope. Mr Darcy and I looked at each other curiously.

"She had me write it for her, but they are her own words." Jane said. I smiled and wiped a tear from my eye. The carriage then took off down the country road, towards Pemberly.

"Are you going to read it or do you want me to?"

"I'll read it to myself."

Mr Darcy nodded. I opened the envelope and took out the folded letter. It read...

**Miss Price, as I lay here speaking these words to my dear sister for her to write down, I have been trying to think of many things to tell you. I know for a fact, in my heart, that you will love and take care of Mr Darcy as I asked you to during our last conversation. There was such a spark between you two when you first met him. That spark soon turned into admiration and over days... love. I always knew he loved you deeper then he loved me. He held a different sort of love for me. You have that fire and determination in you that will keep him happy and strong for many years to come. Take care of my dearest mama and my wonderful sisters for me. They also will need that fire and determination that you have.

You are probably reading this just after your wedding, as I had asked Jane to give it to you only then. My sincere congratulations to you, Mrs Darcy! I wish you all the best and good health.

Elizabeth Bennett.**

I took a deep breath of fresh air, closed my eyes, and smiled. When I reopened them, Mr Darcy was looking at me.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything is perfect."


	19. The end (A tie up)

As I think back to that first moment I somehow got from my apartment in modern day to the world of Pride and Prejudice in 1813. The mystery of it all still baffled me at times, but after a few years passed, I began to forget more and more of my old life in modern day England.

Exactly ten months after our wedding, Mr Darcy and I welcomed our first child. We named her Eliza, in memory of Elizabeth. All the Bennett daughters went on to have their own children and their own lives but we always returned to the Bennett home and/or to Pemberly for visits. We were always close, never far apart.

And can you believe it, Mr Darcy and I had a whopping SIX MORE CHILDREN after Eliza! Talk about a large family, but it was what he had wanted.

THE END!


	20. Who marries who and their children

- Kitty married Mr Wickham's cousin, Edward Beckett.

- Jane finally married Charles Bingley.

- Mary married Thomas Jackson. -

{He's the youngest cousin of the late Mr Collins}.

- Amanda Price married Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy.

- Lydia married Captain John Stanley.

Lydia and John's children:

- George. {First born}

- Allison. {Second born}

- Emma. {Third born}

Jane and Charle's children:

- Katherine Collins. ~ {Jane's child with Mr. Collins}.

- James.

{First born}

- Alexander.

{Second born}

- Henry.

{Third born}

- Elizabeth ~ {Everyone calls her Lizzie}.

{Fourth born}

Mary and Thomas's children:

- Annabelle.

{First born}

- Thomas.

{Second born}

Kitty and Edward's children:

- Lawrence.

{First born}

- Johnathan.

{Second born}

- Josephine.

{Third born}

Amanda and Mr Darcy's children:

- Eliza

{First born}

- Fitzwilliam.

{Second born}

- Georgiana.

{Third born}

- Caroline.

{Fourth born}

- Frederick.

{Fifth born}

- Charles.

{Sixth born}

- Bethany.

{Seventh born}


End file.
